liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Zap (603)
Zap, A.K.A. Experiment 603, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to be a living laser bolt. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is at a power plant. Bio Experiment 603 was the 603rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to be a living laser bolt. 603 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 603 was activated. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series In "627", 603 attacked a farm house, but was defeated when Stitch trapped him in a containment orb. However, Gantu and 627 arrived shortly after, and both managed to take 603 from an inattentive Stitch. 603, named Zap, was later seen multiple times flying around Gantu's ship. Zap reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Zap, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Zap participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Zap made a cameo appearance in the Stitch! anime as one of the experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell. Biology Appearance Zap is a bright yellow, living laser beam and has lightning-shaped antennae, dark blue eyes with lightning-shaped pupils, round brown nose, a wide mouth with sharp teeth and green tongue, two brown stripes on his back and a small earless, limbless, dog-like body. Special Abilities Zap can hover in place, and move side to side without moving forward, similar to a helicopter. Like an ordinary laser bolt, Zap can fly and bounce off surfaces. He is capable of destroying targets at incredibly high speed. Trivia *Zap's pod color is yellow. *Zap is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *Zap appears to be physically similar to Pikachu, the mascot of the Pokémon franchise. Coincidentally, they both use electricity. Gallery 603_zap_by_experiments.jpg zap_1_by_experiments.jpg Zap2 by experiments.jpg zap_by_experiments.jpg 603_zap_by_bricerific43-d5a64bk.jpg 603_zap_by_bricerific43-d5a64bk.png screenCapture 06.06.13 14-21-57.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 14-46-34.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 14-47-24.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 14-47-53.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 14-49-58.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 14-51-43.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 14-52-16.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 14-53-29.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 14-54-31.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 14-53-55.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 14-55-56.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 14-56-10.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 14-57-05.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 14-58-46.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-00-12.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-01-26.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-02-01.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-03-38.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-05-24.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 15-06-32.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 17-04-05.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 20-23-45.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 20-24-43.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 20-25-02.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 20-25-49.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 20-26-27.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 20-29-10.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 20-31-27.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 20-32-51.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-06-15.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-07-43.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-16-03.jpg screenCapture 13.06.13 21-31-05.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h37m23s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h08m40s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h34m49s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h55m45s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m31s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m47s185.png vlcsnap-2013-04-08-22h17m26s191.png vlcsnap-2013-04-08-22h17m39s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-21h00m55s198.png vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h31m39s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h47m47s241.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h35m09s233.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-13h47m11s34.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h33m05s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h42m58s151.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h42m42s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h21m38s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h07m02s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h27m06s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h17m13s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-16h22m34s188.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h39m04s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png ScreenCapture 29.12.13 21-59-19.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png screenCapture 26.02.13 19-44-43.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments Category:Captured Experiments